The new recroot
by XxXHinataDockingXxX
Summary: In my new story, my oc PLZ DON'T STEAL


**Ôsáka K'yôtô Beàtrix Narcyssa Sâkúra gulped and through back her beautiful jet-black hair as she sat on train and look out. Even though she was a prodigy and had made it through spy and scout school in two years and at only the age of 13, she was super nervousand excited to start her job as a scout and a spy. She blinked her eyes which were like sparkling sapphires and tossed her midnight-colored hair and looked out the window and picked up her weapon cause the train was almost at the place. They're, shed work for RED team which was part of the team fortress 2 company and defeat BLU team people. She was nervous. Would they like her?**

**She was also very really quite nervous bcause of her past. Her father was Sniper and her brother was also Scout but she didn't know this because she was given to an orhpange when she was little. When she was in the orphanage everyone was mean to her cause they were jealus of how pretty she was and she got sad and slit her rists every day. But then things got better, cause she got to be a spy and scout and work for the team fortress 2 company which was very mysterious. She didn't know why she was fitting, only that she was supposed to kill BLU people. Secretly, she had an idea though that whatever was going on, it was not good. And she would stop it!**

**When the train stopped she got out and went onto the platform where everybody was waiting for her. "Why hello there young lady!" medic said going up to her and smiling and shaking her hand. He looked about 25 anf was smiling with bright green, emerald eyes. She coudnt help but blush as he shook her hand hardly and firmly. "I am the medic. This is the heavy." he said, pointing to the heavy who was an inch away from him. Heavy was a big bald man with pretty orbs like sapphires who smiled at her with happiness. "You are very pretty, fraulein." Medic said making her blush conflagrantly.**

"**Hai," she said, bowing. She could also speak Japanese and sometimes slipped into it. "Konnichiwa, my name is Ôsáka K'yôtô Beàtrix Narcyssa Sâkúra, but you can just call me Ôsáka-Chan for short." she said smiling and bowing with a smile. Medic and Heavy smiled.**

"**Well Ôsáka, welcome to your new home," he said, teeth glittering. "We will take you to your room, which already has your clothes and a fresh supply of pocky, which we were told was your favorite food."**

"**Hai!" Ôsáka said, following heavy and mdic up to the base. It was a big building that looked like it was falling apart in pieces, with bales of hay and a big concrete bottom and made of wood with lots of stuff lying around. In it was a sexy kawaii Australian man who was wearing a shirt and vest and glasses and an ugly drunk balck man who smelt funny.**

"**G'day, mate," the sniper said, smiling at Ôsáka and winking at her. Ôsáka felt herself blush when she looked at him cause he was super bishie. **

"**Hello!" Ôsáka said, bowing to him. "I am the new recruit! I look forward to working with you!"**

"**And I hope I get to protect your pretty face," Sniper said, giving her a sexy look. She couldn't help but bulshed.**

**The black man who was the demoman said "Hello, lassie!" before taking another drink of his alcohol. "I'm drunk!" **

"**Hai," Ôsáka said with an uneasily smile. Soon, however, she was lead to her room by Medic which was decorated with all her favorite hello kitty stuff and MCR posters. Also in there were weapons that she would use a spy scout. "This is you're room," Medic said, letting her in. "Tonight, we will be having a meeting in the conference room about you. Everyone is excited for it!" then, smiling, he left room with heavy. Ôsáka sighed and looked out her window to see the scout on her team running who was 14 and running around with a little bird (AUTHIR'S NOTE: THIS IS A REFERENCE TO A FIC BY OWL TIEM SHE'S SUPER KAWAII AND AWESOME SUGOI! ^_____^) on his head. It made her very said bcause she wished she could have had a happy childhood like he did. Sniffling, she slit her rists and cried into her pillow, despairing at how the world was always suffocating her. Suddently, the door burst open and Soldier was their! **

"**Maggot! You are a girl!" he said angrily, a great look of rage on his face. "No girls allowed on my team! You are being discharged!" **

**(DON'T WORRY, I PROMISE TO CONTINUE THIS ^_______6 THANKS 2 ALL MY FANS FOR READING IT AND THERE WILL BE LOTS OF TWISTS AND SMEXY SOON 3333**


End file.
